Break The Ice
by Uria Ukawa
Summary: Juvia got many times of a broken heart and even misunderstand that she'd got a brain damage from the mission but what could a kiss from a cyan eyes and teal haired guy make Juvia soft? Will Juvia let this guy break her connection to his ice?
1. Chapter 1

**Break The Ice**

By: Witch Uri

I do not own Bleach & Fairy Tail

Chapter One : Heart Broken

After stretching Juvia yawn and motivate herself that this day Gray-sama will see her beauty, yeah she always did that every morning to inspired herself. As she goes down to her kitchen she grab her doll it has a teal hair and cyan eyes were it came from a friend named Lucy, a girl that she used to be hated because Gray-sama like her but misunderstood as she hugged this doll and smiles.

"This day will be Juvia's day" as she put down the doll on top of the table and goes to her bedroom to fit her dress with big lined on the bottom of the dress same on the strap and on the chest to her armpit as she curl up her hair from the bottom, and put some eye lashes...Juvia grab her doll for her luck to Gray-sama she smiles ones again as she closed the door and locked it up.

While walking on the street she knew this day will be her day and her smile never fade away, when she sees Lucy talking to her someone and it was Happy flying in the mid air as she having a great time talking to Lucy.

"Lucy!" she yelled.

The blonde hair girl look as she smiles and wave, wearing a mini-skit along with her belt and whip her spaghetti bra match the color of her hazel nut eyes.

"Woah Juvia you look so good"

"Juvia knew this is her day to Gray-sama" as Juvia give a glare to Lucy "And don't stop it" Lucy gave Juvia a sweat as she wave her hand up and down "Don't worry I'll cheer you with him" Juvia nods with a smile and she believe her.

Along the way they see Mirajane, Elfman & Lisanna after the greeting those trio walked first as Elfman is having a hard time bringing up some barrel while the two ladies chatting holding some plastic bags. Juvia stop on a nearby store when she wave a hand to Lucy to go first, she nods and waves back with Happy. Juvia saw a great dress for her doll she took it out and smile.

"Of coarse a luck charm doll must have a proper dress too!" she smiles talking to herself as the vendor gave a sweat.

After buying Juvia never stop giggling along the way, as she reach the guild she was very happy with a reason of having Gray-sama today. When she open the door of the guild some members are drinking in the morning same as Cana, she look around to spot Gray-sama talking to Lisanna at first her heart got a crack but when she take another step, Gray get up and sat on Cana who was drinking like there is no tomorrow.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia smiles but Gray ignored him but she never give up when she grabbed Gray's arm and cuddle it.

"Oh! Gray-sama"

"Such a sweet girl" Juvia heard Cana talk as she gulp another barrel. Gray push Juvia away when suddenly Natsu been thrown by Gajeel and bumped Gray, Juvia moved her hands away from Gray.

"Gray-sama!"

While Juvia is sitting on the chair and screaming for Gray's name Lisanna tap her shoulder.

"Juvia I wanted to tell you something..." Juvia's excitement from her heart disappear as she face Lisanna.

"What is it?"

"It's about Gray..."

"What about Gray-sama?"

"I don't want to broke your heart but..."

"Please let Juvia knew what you know"

"Gray propose to Cana earlier and still waiting for an answer he told me earlier about that were he was going- Juvia-san?"

Juvia get up with a dark face 'I thought it was Juvia's day to Gray-sama but now Gray-sama loved the drunkard girl named Cana and leave Juvia behind' Juvia's tears never stopped, when Mirajane finishes to her work...

"Lisanna did you tell her?" lisanna just nod as Juvia crying while she was standing Gray was beating Natsu up as the duo never stop fighting her cries never began to flood the entire guild but a simple tears that may seen to a heart broken girl. She tighten the holds on her pocket as she took out her doll...

"Juvia don't give up...do you want me to put potion to Gray?"

Juvia shake her head to a disagreement "Juvia doesn't want Gray-sama to be his lover if it is by force." Juvia leave the bar as she walk she just ignored Gray and Natsu, but Lucy noticed Juvia so easily so she ran after her.

"Hey Juvia!" when Juvia stopped and look back she saw Lucy catching her breathe.

"What is Lucy want from Juvia?"

"What happened? What did Lisanna told you?"

"Gray-sama doesn't like Juvia he already propose to Cana-san"

When Lucy stared to her friend answering her to the point Juvia take her leave as she hugged her doll.

When she reach her home she lock it fast and run towards to her bed and cry like there is no tomorrow, she grab her chest like it had been cutted by a sword piercing like it was a meat grinding in a machine, while her hot tears keeps rolling down thinking Gray, Juvia wipe it but it keeps on rolling down when someone knocked on her door she force to wipe it and open her bedroom door.

"I thought I lock up my door on front?"

"I'm a mage, remember?"

"What do you want with Juvia?"

"I don't love Gray, so don't give up getting him back you can use Lyon to make him jealous?"

"That is good I'll try it, thanks..."

"So where is your booze?"

"I don't drink sorry"

Cana wave a hand as she leave Juvia's house. A little smile built on her face as she stares on her doll. That night when Juvia were in her bathroom her doll fall down from the cabinet that she'd been put it to, on the doll's cyan eyes it sparkle...

*bows* Please keep on reading and leave me some reviews

Hope my story was fine

Thank you...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two : A Doll That Listens

The next morning Juvia decided not to go to the guild since she was still lift up by Cana's words last night, but the hurt feelings makes her good mood lessen. As she yawn and stretches up her hand search for a certain object and caught his leg, when she pull it over it was her doll. She gets up and hugged her doll having a little smile on her lips she put her doll down and sat it in front of her.

"You know what Juvia still hurts, no matter I give anything to my Gray-sama he wouldn't notice me...whenever I follow Lucy's guide to make he love me? I continue to go failure...Juvia always alone but now she's not she had her friends but in love she is alone, I was hoping Lyon will come with my plan with me today hope you give me your good luck charm"

Juvia smiles then get up as she left her doll on her bed, were her doll look over to her without her notice. As soon Juvia finish clothing herself she grab her doll who she didn't noticed it moved...

**~XOXO~**

Juvia reach Lyon's house his friends gather drinking while sherry's cousin was there serving Lyon's friends. Lyon is nowhere to be found so Sherry was the one who entertain Juvia, holding her doll for a good luck charm Juvia ask Sherry when Lyon return.

"Sorry Juvia I don't know since he was in a mission alone with 1 week I guess come back next week"

"I see thank you" Juvia get up as she hold her doll tightly when she leave the house and get one step she heard Lyon's voice as she look back at the house. The silver hair appear...

"Lyon she's gone"

"I thought your going to help your first crush?"

"Gray was right sometimes she annoys me so its better than anything right?"

All of his friends nods as they continue the joy Juvia felt throb in her heart as she raised her hand in the air and make her doll to see that the Sherry girl she talked to lied and so Lyon is just hiding from her. Juvia leaves after some louder noise can be heard she walks and walks until she reach a beach sitting on the sand while washing away the dirt, she cried again and stare to her doll...

"You know what this was the first time I heard Lyon saying those words in my back" she smile forcefully as she hugged the doll while crying...

"I wish I didn't met Gray-sama so Juvia won't feel this way!" Juvia get up and dropped the doll on the sand as she scream "I hate you Gray-sama!" as her loud voice reach the ocean she cries hard more... "Eventhough I still love you I'll try to forget those people who make Juvia sad like this" Juvia's doll nod for an agreement when she grabbed her doll she started to leave. When Juvia was walking on the streets she heard Erza and Lucy with Natsu and Happy but no Gray she was glad since she cried for him, as she wipe away her tears and greet them with a waving hand.

"Oh Juvia what are you doing here?" Erza first to spoke.

"Juvia just relaxing on the ocean coz' she is water mage"

"Yeah I hate water" Natsu pouted as Lucy head chopped Natsu.

"You idiot coz' your fire" as Lucy keeps on arguing with Natsu, Erza grab Juvia's hand.

"While Gray is not around you can be part of us from a moment"

"Yeah I was more happy if he wasn't here with us for a mission" Natsu pouted.

"A mission with team Natsu?" Juvia said with a confusion.

"Yes are you busy with a mission too Juvia?" Erza ask with a face needing an answer.

She shake her head and force smile "Juvia doesn't have anything to do and she like to join you from a mission together... she'll do her best"

"Then let's get it to Mirajane then" they all nod same as Happy. While they were talking about a news that Cana always rejected Gray's propose, Erza tell to them that Gray propose now to Ultear and that girl accepted it. Juvia stopped when Lucy noticed her she tap Erza's shoulder as Happy stare to the blue haired girl with Natsu watching Juvia's emotion. Juvia realize her emotion keep on digging her ripped heart up so she wipe away her tears and its fine since it wasn't raining...

"Sorry if Juvia cry like this"

Erza kneel down as she shook her head down "Sorry for being insensitive" but Juvia shake her head "No please Juvia is so weak coz of her feelings hope you can help Juvia erase her weakness"

"Then go beat Gray up" Natsu recommend it as Erza glare at him but Lucy beat him up instead.

"Hell Lucy...I am just helping my nakama, and beside he was the one who make you weak then beat him up to forget everything he did to you, then after that find someone who can make you happy...try Lyon for a change"

Juvia close her eyes as she shouted to Natsu's face "Don't speak the liar's name again! I hate him!"

They got silence as Juvia bows repeatedly to apologize...but Erza stop her and smile...

"Let me beat him up for you"

"No please Erza don't...I still love Gray-sama"

"What! After what he done you still love that freak! Your more idiot than me!" after Natsu say that Erza was the one who head chopped Natsu.

"Aye~! Shall we go on our mission then?" all of them nods.

When they all reach the guild mirajane Erza already grab the mission paper to the bantender as she confirm it, they take the leave. While waiting for Lucy Natsu begs to Erza not to take the train and Juvia decided to cut her hair when she woke up earlier holding her doll, she still believe that her good luck charm is still there... when Lucy appear she quickly apologize for a sudden lateness she does and they both go in, while Natsu being pushed by Lucy.

As the train moved Natsu been knocked out by Erza while Happy is at Lucy's lap talking to Erza, Juvia only listen to what mission is all about were she didn't notice the doll staring on the window and a psychotic grin appear in the doll's face.

**A/N: Wow Natsu actually said he is really an idiot but is Juvia really that idiot than him? **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three : Doll Whispers

As they reach the city where they've been needed Erza told them to stay on the hotel while she search the place. They followed Erza but Natsu didn't so Lucy follow Natsu and Happy Juvia left in the room, while arranging the bagages Juvia decided to go take a bath but a cold hand cover her mouth as she sees this person is grinning on her, and slowly she lost her consciousness.

"Juvia!" she heard those voices that she didn't know why Lucy's voice is calling her.

"Juvia!" the calling never stops even Erza's voice is lingering to the place...Lingering Juvia repeated it by per syllable as she force her eyes to open she wasn't on the hotel anymore and her body traps on a rope, but it isn't any ordinary ropes it sucks your magic 'till you die...as Juvia struggle to escapes the more she looses her magic she sighed waiting for the team Natsu's rescue. She shake her head and sighed heavily...

"Juvia is very careless saving by team Natsu is making Juvia looks very weak"

"_It's because you didn't do anything than struggle...idiot"_

Juvia look around to see who say those words "Juvia wanted to know who are you and what do you want from her?"

"_If you do something now you'll be able to get out and the only who captures you is the one who give you this mission, idiot"_

"Show yourself to Juvia! I want to see your face"

"_As if asshole...if I were you I'll beat up that crap and fuck his face on my fucking ass"_

"Juvia hated the way you talked but Juvia wanted to know how come you knew my enemy? And Juvia's magic powers is consumed by a rope so Juvia had nothing can do"

Juvia is waiting for the voice to answer but no answer can be herd. "Please answer me"

"_Just do something hell if I were in my last form I'll burn this place for good"_

"My name is Juvia Lo-"

"_Yeah, yeah whatever I already knew that...can't tell what were mine coz' I don't want to"_

"But..." before Juvia talked she saw a blonde hair and scarlet hair as she lift up her face.

"Juvia who are you talking to?" Erza asked the blue hair girl.

"Juvia is been kidnapped by the one who gave us a mission"

"The hell is that true?" Natsu scrub his hair as Erza cut the rope that Juvia's been tie off she fell as Erza catch her up.

"Sorry if Juvia is making you so worried"

"_I sniff something on them is that your friends from before Juvy?"_

"Oh! So you speak again yes they are!"

"Juvia...whose your-"

"I don't know his name but his voice was so-"

"_Hey cut your heart beating I feel it...get to the point already"_

Juvia's face redden. "Please stop your making Juvia blush if I cut my heart beating Juvia maybe dead by now"

Where the trio got sweat in their hand same as Happy as Lucy broken the silence.

"Um Erza we should hurry up and leave"

The team all nodded while Lucy and Erza helping Juvia to walk as some bandits appear grinning like they seen a walking meat.

"Leave them to me coz' I'm so fired up!" as Natsu run towards to them and put some fire on his knuckles but when a whip circled around his neck he kneel down.

"The hell is this feeling"

"You idiot brat all are weapons are anti-magic so you are no match for us"

Erza and Lucy put Juvia down as they'll beat this thugs up and go back to the hotel, when suddenly Juvia felt something moved from her clothes so as she check it out...her doll moved on its own as it walked and face Juvia.

"Are you being manipulated by those enemies?"

"_Stop asking idiot questions and get your ass up and do something before I do"_

"Juvia please stop talking to yourself and help us out here" Lucy cried out while natsu is screaming for pain. While Erza still fighting...

As Juvia tries to get up she end up falling to the ground and accidentaly fall to her doll it sounded a squishy as she panic and grab the doll as she hugged it; it speaks again...

"_Cut the crap asshole just tell me if you can't help your useless friends"_

"They are not useless they do anything they can, but me? I am the useless!" Juvia tries not to cry as she shook her head.

"Juvia..." they are all staring at Juvia with wondering as Lucy were the first who got knocked out then Natsu.

"Juvia trust yourself..." as Erza say those last words she ended up knock out as the others loosing their magic and the other attacks that the thugs gave to them with knocking out mages had succeed. And Juvia is the only one left as she get up perfectly another whip circled around her hips as her magic drains it away she scream but it stop when the whip lying on the ground, as Juvia look up a teal hair and a black jacket and pants standing on her front beating up those thugs who holds the anti-magic using only his bare hands.

"You idiot mage how come you are not like the idiot fairy tail!"

"I'm not a fucking mage and despite of that I'll crack your bird brain in my fucking ass"

Juvia amazed by what she seeing right now as the teal haired guy beat some thugs she just stare while her eyes never leave those cyan eyes, makes her heart beat so fast that she was like in a race. While the teal guy beating a half of the thugs as they ran off he follow them and kick them one by one as they spit blood, and he doesn't care if they spit their own blood in his face as his psychotic grin appear in his lips. When Juvia loosens her consciousness...

"Thank you doll-sama"

The guy grins as he stares to Juvia and that time Juvia closed her eyes.

**Please do continue reading it**

*sighed* eventhough some of you don't

*eyes twinkle* ganbatte!

Hit the review button if you want me

to continue it... thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four : Brain Damage

The next time Juvia woke up she wasn't on the ground with friends who were knocked out because of the thugs they've been fighted out. As she get up, Wendy is healing her up

"What had happened?"

"You've been sleeping for 1 week Juvia-sama" the little blue hair girl replied.

"Why's that?"

"It seems you hit your head off somewhere"

"_Yeah sorry about that when I grab you and put you to a safer place I come back from being a fucking doll again"_

Juvia smiles and Wendy stared at her "Your so sweet doll-sama to care for Juvia"

"Juvia-sama?"

"_Yeah whatever...so I'll try to control how to be an imperfect doll...this is fucking hard"_

"Who are you talking to, Juvia-sama?"

When Juvia look to Wendy with a worried face she shake her head and smiles "Ignore Juvia she is fine now how's the team Natsu? Are they fine?"

"They just lost magic not like you...but they are fine" when Wendy stops healing Juvia she get up as she sees Erza calling out for her.

The little blue hair girl close the door on her back as Erza talked to her, Juvia listens some words will be out but the volume is low and can't be herd.

"_They are talking about you, asshole"_

"What do you mean doll-sama?"

"_The blue hair healer told the scarlet that you are talking to no one"_

"I was talking to you"

"_Idiot but they never hear me asshole that means you look like a fucking crazy who talks to no one and that is that stupid Gray's fault making you like that!"_

"Please don't put Gray-sama as stupid coz' he wasn't"

"_Yeah whatever"_

When Wendy going to go in she sees Juvia wasn't on her bed...

"Juvia-sama?" when Erza goes in she look to Wendy "Does she herd what you told me?" Wendy shrugs.

As Juvia is running with her doll in her breast the rain started to fall "I'll make rain until the whole place is sinking of my tears and I'll-" Juvia stops when she bumped into a build up body as she look up the cyan eyes met hers.

"Doll-sama? How come?" she look to her breast the doll had gone.

"What if the doll been burned can you protect it?"

"Yes Juvia is a water mage so she can protect the doll"

The teal hair guy hugged Juvia as he sniffs her hair for his satisfaction "Hmm your hair is telling the truth" Juvia blushed while her face dug in the guy's chest.

"Juvia is feeling weird"

"You like me"

Juvia look up and meet the cyan eyes "Juvia loves Gray-sama"

"Are you sure?"

Juvia silence coz the guy hit the spot she always telling herself that Gray like someone else and she is always ignored, if Gray-sama really likes her so he'll propose to Juvia right away she sighed as a defeat.

"You are right even how hard I try Gray-sama doesn't-"

"So are we going to tell them or what?"

Juvia look away as the teal hair became a doll again. "So you still can't control it?"

"Yeah guess that was the answer"

"Can you help Juvia to tell them that Juvia is not crazy?"

"Yeah sure but you'll get laughed at when I talked right? And if that happens I wanna beat them 'till they spit blood on my face..."

"Please Juvia hate fighting friends"

"So I am only a friend on you?"

Juvia got shocked as she quickly shake her head "Please you are very important to her don't think that way"

"At least it was understandable"

They both got silence as the rain pouring down on them again, as her doll became human and grab his jacket as he take it off and lift it up to cover Juvia, as Juvia noticed a shadow from above she look back to the teal hair guy.

"Juvia want to know what is doll-sama's name?"

"It's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez"

"Grimm-sama"

"Yeah whatever asshole" as grimmjow walk to where Juvia ran from he stop and look back seeing Juvia staring at him.

"The hell are you going or not before I became doll again" Juvia ran and grab his arm and smiles "Please let Juvia be this way while we walked into the guild"

"As long as you remove the rain so you won't get slip into my arm"

"Juvia is fine"

"Whatever..."

As they walked to the guild Cana was the one who noticed Juvia with someone where she wasn't...

"Hey Juvia!"

Juvia and Grimmjow look to the other side

"Cana-chan...what brings you here?"

"Did you cry am I right? Coz' its raining so who are you hugging to?"

"Guess she can't see me huh"

"That means you can walk not like a doll anymore Grimm-sama"

"Yeah but they'll think your crazy coz' of me"

"I don't care what they say as long you don't leave me its fine"

Cana got a sweat in her forehead as she wave her hand up and down lining on her chest.

"Come on Juvia don't scare me, there are no one else but us here"

"So that means you can't see Grimm-sama then"

"Is this person a girl?"

"No a handsome guy-" Juvia got shocked and cover his mouth using her hand as she look to Grimmjow giving her a psychotic grin.

"I told you, you've liked me"

Juvia shake her head for disagreement as her face redden and still covering up her mouth.

"Are you alright Juvia?"

Juvia let go of her mouth as she face Cana and nods "Yes Grimm-sama is teasing Juvia"

"Me teasing? You're the one who was confessing"

"Juvia is not confessing!"

"Yeah whatever...I wonder If they would feel my presence"

"Please Grimm-sama don't do something on Cana-chan she is very kind eventhough she-"

"Drunkard...she smells alcohol"

"She loves drinking that is her way"

"Yeah whatever she looks asshole to me" Grimmjow look away from Cana and go back to Juvia.

"Is this Grimm-sama of yours is cooler than Gray?"

Juvia nods and smiles as she grab Grimmjow's arm, as they walk Cana were on the other side of Juvia smiling like she had been with Gray.

When they reach the guild Cana go back to her usual place while Juvia sat in front on the bar same as Grimmjow he was looking around, Juvia ordered two glass of water when Mirajane put it down she leaned on the table as she wear her worried face.

"Juvia didn't you get brain damage on your mission so why are you here outside?"

"She had demonic power I can smell it"

"Juvia are you talking to no one?"

"Juvia is talking to Grimm-sama"

"But where is he?"

"He was right beside me"

As Mirajane look to Juvia's side no one's there she smiles "But Juvia no one's there"

"Hell this place is like a human world full of idiots drunk and those who did nothing but to fight like a fuckin' little dicks"

"It seems you can't see him"

"Please Juvia go seek for Wendy just to make-" Juvia were talking to Lucy.

Mirajane heard a slam "Fuck she is not crazy you demon whore!" but she didn't see someone doing it as she look to Juvia she was talking with Lucy which she were both gaze to Mirajane and soon the whole guild stop what they does.

"Is something wrong Mirajane?" Erza ask but Mira stood there in shock.

"Whoever you are show yourself!"

"Asshole whore" Grimmjow slump on the chair as the glass lift up and slowly it had been taken and disappear without spilling the floor, and all the members stared at the front even Gajeel and Levy who were having some conversation about Juvia.

"Don't tell me Mirajane been caught up by Juvia's brain damage?" Natsu ask Erza.

Erza shrug as Lucy give a sweat but Juvia get up and leave without holding Grimmjow, everyone from the guild stared to our blue haired woman who they think she was crazy and needed a treatment. As Juvia take leave Grimmjow get up but heard something from Natsu who look to Erza then to Mirajane...

"Juvia is so weird is crazy woman like her is like that?"

"Believe me Natsu there was someone there with her"

"Come on, Mira don't tell me you'll following Juvia to be crazy too?"

Mirajane look away as she sighed Lisanna staring at her older sister then to the glass she was holding cleaning it up as the guild members started to do what they do, but they stopped when they heard a heavy stomp.

"Hey did you heard that?"

"Nah! You're just imagining things"

"All of you keep quiet!" Erza yelled.

As Grimmjow stop on one pillar as he lift his arms and swing it to make it move, yes it was, and now it responded to Grimmjow's hand swing. The pillar started to get crack as Gajeel was there staring at the pillar he already grab Levy and take her to the bar, as the pillar stop cracking Grimmjow kick it the pillar as the fairy members heard Juvia got back and grab something on the pillar as they taking off the chair flew somewhere Grimmjow kicking it up until they reach the door.

"Grimm-sama please stop kicking the chair"

"Yeah whatever"

Juvia stopped as her hand is shaking when Grimmjow look to the front it was couple who was in holding hands, the guy had his raven hair down and the girl had a long black hair he felt something that this guy was the cause of Juvia's sadness he can smell it. As Grimmjow look to Juvia's face her tears never stop popping out and look to the guy as Juvia's last words are...

"Gray-sama..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five : Juvia's First

"Gray-sama..." Juvia kept on repeating those words and Grimmjow got irritated as he lift his right leg but Juvia goes in front of Grimmjow as he was stopping him.

"Gray-sama" Juvia felt that if she can defeat this girl named Ultear then she can his Gray again but Natsu's voice speak from her back.

"If I were you ignore her Wendy said she got brain damage" Gray give him a nod "I see, sorry Juvia see you later" Juvia got silence when Ultear never leave her gaze to Juvia as is she was protecting Gray. But Grimmjow couldn't hold anymore he kicked Ultear on her butt when she is not looking, she's been tripped Juvia got shocked and look to Grimmjow but when Juvia look back Gray catch the girl as he look to Juvia angrily.

"No Gray-sama I didn't do anything! It was Grimm-sama"

"I told you she had brain damage" Natsu scratch his head as he go back to the guild.

Gray let Ultear go inside first as he stared to Juvia "Juvia don't you ever talk to me again go seek Wendy so she can help you out and that is what I want you to do"

"But Gray-sama it wasn't"

"As if he can hear you, asshole"

Juvia face Grimmjow and yell "It was your fault that he say that!"

"He's a fricking chicken wuss"

"You don't have to say that in front of him!"

"Yeah that girl looks like a dick to me"

"Please grimm-sama stop looking that way they are my friends"

"Friends you say? They are just chicken assholes who just ignore you like a fucking virus"

Gray witness what could Natsu been telling and yes Juvia got brain damage talking to herself but as he look to the guild Wendy is not there. Gray take a leave before Juvia notice him, after Juvia talked back to Grimmjow she noticed, that Gray gone off to the others she sighed and take her leave as well and Grimmjow only follow her.

As they are walking back Juvia decided to go to the beach side to let her pain ease and sat on the sand as the wave of the ocean is making her feet cold she get up and make her body as water and joined the ocean, Grimmjow is just watching her rampage sat on the sand as he lay his back on it yawning like he was on Huencho Mundo.

As he close his eyes he remember the way that Ichigo defeated him he gave a heavy sighed, when he open his eyes he sees Juvia was standing in front of him in water form.

"If I can go back to what I am I can kick their asses to you since I am not a kind of hollow who will take any favors to humans like you"

"Juvia can't understand what Grimmjow is saying but if you were also in pain Juvia can understand that and hope you'll never leave Juvia"

Grimmjow sit up as he touches Juvia's face when she was still on her water form it was cold as ice and hell he hated it but he can't do anything to make it hotter, so he lean his face closer to Juvia as he lick her lips. Juvia got back from her human form and blushed obiviously as she touches her lips in that attack, Grimmjow grin again appear as he felt entertainment and he really wanted to do that when he sees this girl crying hugging him tight.

"Wa-Why di-did you kiss-Juvia?"

"It's only a lick girlie"

"Juvia still in like Gra-"

"If you keep on saying that I won't hold back"

Juvia step back as Grimmjow crawling towards her as Juvia can't stop her heart to beat so crazily...like she felt she like the way Grimmjow is doing she shake her head and look away as she's been tripped the time she took a step. When she fall down she saw Grimmjow is already on her top as their nose touch Juvia felt his cold breathe touches her skin, she shake her head again and looks away as her body return to human form.

"Keep denying that you've started to like this part?"

"Juvia didn't like this"

"Is that so? But what this arousal I smell from ya?"

Juvia blushed even more "It wasn't...hump" their lips tied together as Grimmjow win the dominance as Juvia try to push Grimmjow away but her weaken arms tells to make him do what he wants, her hand shaken as Grimmjow grab it and put it into his nape as he broke the kiss...

"Do you want to do it here?"

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow shows his psychotic grin again as he started to bite Juvia's neck she moan as she cover mouth and stared to Grimmjow who his grin never change...

"Why Juvia felt different?"

"Maybe you like the way I teasin' your body ain't cha?"

"Is Juvia like it? how come you knew?"

"Coz' I smell it even so your body is reacting to what I do to ya"

As Juvia lift her left hand on Grimmjow's mascular body she noticed that he had a large scar on his chest down to his abdomen where it got a hole.

"Aaaaah! Why Grimm-sama got a hole on his...?"

Grimmjow grins go wider "So guess your ass fucker friend maybe will see me now huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a sexta and that means my power and my body is getting used to cooperate this stupid world of yours"

"Is a hollow an enemy of us?"

Grimmjow shrugged as he grabbed Juvia's nape and lick it down to her collarbone Juvia moaned heavy this time, as she pant while her both arms holding Grimmjow's neck.

"Juvia's feeling is getting worst she can't explain what was happening"

"You'll get use to it when we did that"

"Please Grimm-sama tell me what you knew"

Grimmjow lean his lips to Juvia's ear as Juvia's body shivers on his breathe

"Sex"

Juvia's face redden and shake her head Grimmjow only grins as his jaw on his right face appear...

"Grimm-sama had bone jaw on his face" touching it.

"Hell yeah I can kick some ass"

When Juvia lick Grimmjow's jaw he grab her and shove her down

"You really knew how to seduce me huh?"

"Juvia is not seducing Grimm-sama"

"Yes you are and I am wondering how can you beg for more If I enter with you"

As Grimmjow keep on kissing Juvia his sword appear on his back and his clothes changed same his hair style, when Grimmjow suck Juvia's nipple she moaned more as she grab Grimmjow's hair.

"Juvia feels good"

Grimmjow let out a pop when he let go her nipple as he grins

"Of coarse you will"

After some minutes pass when Juvia's clothes been stripped by Grimmjow her head snapped as she turn into her water form.

"Sorry Grimm-sama I can't do this in here"

Grimmjow in disappointed his head turn backward and go back as he sighed and grab Juvia's clothes and give it to her.

"Fine I'll wait for that day"

"Juvia wanted to go back home will you still stay at Juvia's side?"

"Hell as I have a choice"

Juvia smile happily as she got back to normal and hugged Grimmjow's arm as they go back home as he just look away.

**If you want me to continue the story

hit the review button thanks **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six : Her Hollow

The next morning Juvia woke up she was wearing only her panties when she saw a half naked teal haired guy lying beside her snoring.

"Grimm-sama, di-did you-" the cyan eyes forcefully opened as it stared to Juvia's eyes.

"Did you like it last night?"

Juvia's face redden as she kicks Grimmjow in his face and fell down to the bed.

"Wa-why you didn't wake Juvia up, why did you do that without Juvia's permission you pervert-sama!" Grimmjow gave a sighed as he smile a little.

As the morning run over Juvia is mad about what happened last night and Grimmjow is silent like dead but inside he wanted to laugh on her reaction, since last night nothing had really happened Juvia only got sleepy on Grimmjow's lap and sleep like Sleeping Beauty.

"Juvia nothing had happened last night, believe me...I'm just teasing ya"

He didn't get a reply from the water mage he sighed again, when Juvia finished eating with Grimmjow she goes to her bedroom for changing her clothes, and as for Grimmjow he was guarding the door outside. When Juvia was done as she get out Juvia stared to Grimmjow, he felt a fear from her girl...hell fear? I fear no one but...her? The hell whatever...as if I have the choice. Juvia wear a pink gown but with a strap were pink and the inner clothes covering her breast she look to Grimmjow while her hair waves when she grab Grimmjow's arm. 'Hell I wonder why that stupid Gray he's talking to not falling on her she was hell sexy and fuckin' beautiful her moan yesterday, were making my cock stand on his own, hell... He follow Juvia as she was still grabbing his arm when they walked along the street Grimmjow is silent as dead, yeah again Juvia is not in the mood to tease again even he wanted to tease her more. As they reach the guild Juvia grabbed Grimmjow's arm

"Juvia is nervous"

"You always are"

"No its not...please don't leave Juvia alone when we were inside"

"I'll kick their asses if they call you crazy again"

Juvia nodded as she stares to Grimmjow "But don't make it too hard"

"Yeah whatever"

As they got in all of the members got their eyes widened as Juvia is not holding to no one same as team Natsu, Gajeel, Mirajane even Laxus group who were having a conversation to the bartender and to Lisanna were cleaning up some glasses with her sister Mira. Wendy is also there eating some sandwhich with Charle as Happy is offering his fish but denied by Charle herself. Juvia let Grimmjow's arm as she bows down.

"Sorry for making Juvia kick Ultear-san yesterday and making you all worried" as Juvia walk to the bar the stare never leave to Grimmjow when Juvia sat on the chair and order some food to Mirajane she quickly gave it to them already, as Juvia were eating she cut a little piece and lift it to feed her hollow with her smile, telling him he'll eat it if Juvia will forgive him to what he done earlier. Grimmjow didn't hesitate to eat the cake from the spoon and chew it carefully as his eyes travel and look back grinning.

"Hell, what the fuck are ya lookin' at? Never seen a hollow before?"

Some of them look away but the strong mages keep on staring at him Grimmjow started to eat the cake in front of him, he ate like normally does when he was still in Huencho Mundo as Erza broke the silence...

"Juvia whose that guy with you is he a mage too?"

Juvia shake her head and look to Erza "He was Juvia's hollow"

"What do you mean?"

"Grimm-sama was the one who save us from those thugs and he accidentally dropped me coz' he became a doll so I didn't get any brain damage that you've been talking about Juvia"

"Do you think it was her magic to trick us so she can hid her crazy issue?" Natsu ask as Grimmjow lift his leg and kick him in Natsu's face with force. Juvia got up and grab Grimmjow's arm he hissed...

"Do ya wanna to make ya crazy like a chicken dick, asshole"

"Fuck you"

"Fuck my ass, weakling"

"Stop! Natsu...we don't tolerate fighting here" but Erza is staring at Grimmjow as he noticed it "Then tell that to your fuckin' dragon"

"How did you knew he was, did Juvia-" Juvia shake her head "Grimm-sama had sniffing like Gajeel and Natsu but his nose is far more powerful than them"

Erza stared as she changed her armor and point the sword to Grimmjow

"Erza-san! Please don't" when Elfman going to grab Juvia Grimmjow already grab Juvia's shoulder.

"She'll stay by my side" as Elfman move all the tables and chairs so nothing will be broken.

And Erza positioned herself but Grimmjow didn't move he was just staring when Juvia move a little backward Erza started to disappear

"Oh yeah another entertainment" Levy punch Gajeel's arm "What!" Levy sighed.

When Erza knew this guy all did was to boast she wanted to attack him from behind but in shocked that her attack been dodged when Grimmjow just took out a little of his sword as he smirk.

"Do ya think I've been a hollow not to have any skills?"

Erza changed her armor again as all of her sword scatter Juvia stays there as she got worried to grimmjow when Erza moved her swords and attacked forward to grimmjow, he grab Juvia as he let her face the others as he swing his sword to hit it as one by one they are flying everywhere. Gray get up and do his magic as Grimmjow's feet frozen but Juvia melt the ice...

"So your going to fight me back Juvia?"

"Be fair Gray-san"

When Natsu get up he fired Erza's every sword as it moved towards and dark aura appear on Grimmjow's feet as it flies to reach his sword as Gajeel attack him from the side Grimmjow's sword dodge his attack as the black aura cover his sword and push Gajeel away to the wall and cracked open. Natsu ran as his fist for fire on it 'hell yeah he's open' Juvia cover Grimmjow using her magic so Natsu stops "Cheater!"

"Be fair Natsu-san"

While they were all in a spar or fight macarov suddenly appear yawns then stretching...were his eyes widen

"What is happening here Mirajane?"

"The one that Juvia is talking to appeared now, master"

Macarov nods in agreement as he watches the teal haired guy fighting back Erza he smile as he also cover Juvia up when she was in danger.

"Master why are you smiling?"

"That guy likes our water mage"

"You think so?"

"Of coarse this old man never fails to his prediction"

When Mirajane goes back to watch them again Macarov jump from the table as he coughed.

"Children you can stop now" as he stared to the teal guy he grins "If you are nowhere to go to, the guild is welcoming you"

"Are you serious Gramps?"

Macarov ignoring Natsu as Erza goes back to her normal armor and give her hand to the teal haired guy, Grimmjow just stared to it.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Guild my name is Erza Scarlet they tittle me as 'Titania' a class S-mage same as Juvia"

"Yeah whatever"

"That was Mirajane, Elfman, her little sister Lisanna and" Erza continue to introduce all the members of the fairy tail even Gajeel who just look away and hissed. Later the door slam as Lyon comes back with Sherry only

"Hi guys! Where's my Juvia? Ah my Juvia!" Lyon raised his arms as he ran towards to Juvia but a kick to his face achieved by Grimmjow.

"Don't touch her you fuckin' liar"

"Eh? What are you talking about and who are you new member? Heh, didn't you know that I am a powerful ice mage-" Lyon been cut out when another kick to his face felt as he flew away on the other side of the guild. Juvia look to Grimmjow as she grab his arms again...

"Did really Grimm-sama heard and knew what happened back then?"

"Hell yeah you also lift me up to see that he's just hiding from you just to get your fuckin' Gray" Juvia smiles and kiss his arms.

"Grimm-sama never leaves Juvia that is good" when Juvia smiles Grimmjow felt something that he really get so close to this woman eventhough the first he was been into is Inoue the healer girl friend of Kurosaki.

He smile a little 'I'll make fuckin' sure this she'll be mine' he thought leaving a psychotic grin in his lips.

**Hai! If you are curious what will happened

then keep on reading **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven : Rival In Love

The next morning Grimmjow woke up without Juvia on her side hell but her scent never fade the house, as he search for her girl he saw her cooking food she only wore a thin night dress when Grimmjow hugged her from the bag she yelp as she look back her face redden.

"So what Grimm-sama want to eat?"

"All of you"

"Don't talk like that pervert-sama"

"I'm not pervert"

"Yes you are"

When the food is ready they eat like they usually do Juvia finished same as Grimmjow when they go to the guild, while they sat on the front bar Levy sat beside to the teal hair smiling like she got a new book from her best friend.

"Hi!"

Grimmjow look at his side a short blue haired girl smiling like she wants something from him.

"What do you want idiot?"

She giggles and makes Grimmjow irritates "The fuck what do you want?"

Juvia stared at his back to see Levy was staring at Grimmjow giggling as she move another distance that they are both arms touch each other.

"My name is Levy Mcgarden nice to meet you!" she smiles again.

"Hey shrimp what are you doing there?"

"Confessing"

"You what?"

Juvia get up as she grabbed Grimmjow to leave but been stopped by Levy holding the shirt of Grimmjow, as she get up her happy face became a wild and crazy lover.

"Why Juvia afraid that he'll choose me instead of you?"

"Why Levy-san is like this I thought you like Gajeel-san?"

"I like your guy and that's why I am confessing"

Grimmjow let the two chick spout their inner feelings same as Juvia as his psychotic grin never leaves and makes him wanted to tease Juvia so now he had the choice to choose yet he like that glaring eyes of hers as he doesn't know why.

"Grimm-sama is Juvia's-"

"Your only making him your shield and puppet don't you see he is a human who needs a tender love from a girl, maybe not from you but from me instead"

"Juvia is not making Grimm-sama like a puppet!"

"Yes you do! You even glared at him yesterday just to make him sure he eats what will you gave to him like a puppet!"

Juvia shake her head "Grimm-sama is very important to Juvia!"

"Important cause he is your puppet and without him you'll cry like a baby just like the old times when Gray is ignoring you"

"Juvia is...is..."

Levy totally grabbed Grimmjow's arms as she pulled it into her

"If I were you find another one"

'Hell Juvia looks like she is really pissed by now' Grimmjow taught.

Juvia grabbed Gajeel on the arms as he push him to Levy, Grimmjow move a little so he won't be hit by a person as the couple bump to each other Juvia grabbed Grimmjow's front coat together, as she dragged him out team Natsu even Macarov stared to a couple fight. As Gajeel get up he sat in front of the bar as he ordered some drinks from the bartender, while Levy smiles when Lucy tap her shoulder and said

"Nice work Levy"

"Thanks Lucy-chan"

"Erza is happy that we are sticking on the plan"

Levy nodded "Yeah we are" as the both girls nod and smile to each other.

While Juvia and Grimmjow left the guild the silence is one of them but Grimmjow were the one who broke it.

"Hey..."

"Don't call Juvia a hey...she is a water mage"

"Yeah whatever..."

"What do you want with Juvia?"

"Why can't you fight back to that cutie?"

A minute stops Juvia stops in front of Grimmjow

"Is Grimm-sama like Levy-chan?"

He only grins as Juvia got irritate more "Just please answer Juvia"

Grimmjow lean closer his face to Juvia as he let his lips touch Juvia and lick it, Juvia didn't push him away as she accepted Grimmjow's kiss, Juvia closed her eyes as Grimmjow grab Juvia's nape and pull it to him and dominate her lips again. Juvia moaned as she put her arms around Grimmjow's nape where their body touch each other as Juvia's face redden and push him.

"Answer Juvia now..." she breathe heavily after that.

"Jealous?"

Juvia looks away as she gets up and take a leave bu Grimmjow hold her hand and pull her into him.

"Where do ya think your goin' hmm?"

"What is Grimm-sama's problem?" her voice shaken but she keep it strong.

"I wanna know why Juvia is acting jealous over to that blue haired girlie?"

"Juvia is not acting jealous so let her go"

"Is that so?"

"Why you are not believing Juvia?"

"No coz' you smell different"

Juvia slap her hand into Grimmjow's face so hard that she told him that "Stop sniffing me!" before Grimmjow grab Juvia's hand she took it away with a run to home.

He sighed as he let his fingers travel his hair until the end 'Fuck she got jealous so easily' he thought.

When Juvia reach her home she quickly close the door but she didn't locked it as her tears roll fast, as her heart felt a little pain.

"Juvia hated the way Levy-chan flirted Grimm-sama"

**~XOXO~**

Later that night while Juvia finish cooking they eat silently when a dimensional hole appear beside Juvia, in shock she get up and took a side step as the chair swallow up Grimmjow quickly grabbed Juvia's hand and pull her into him. And since Juvia is mad she pull her hand as accidentaly she stripped and fall to the hole, Grimmjow doesn't have any choice but to follow her until she forgives him.

Juvia felt warmth in her whole body she thought Grimmjow might catch her so she won't get hurt, as she open her eyes a orange long hair smiles upon her.

"Did you feel hurt somewhere?"

Juvia shake her head as she look around where Grimmjow is tied up in a metal post surrounded by a red haired guy and a short orange guy.

"My name is Inoue Orihime what's yours? Did Grimmjow hurt you somewhere you could tell me I am a healer"

'No Juvia don't tell me this girl is flirting Grimm-sama?' she shake again her head as she get up where her face is getting darkner.

"Let Grimm-sama go"

Grimmjow look to Juvia as he travel his eyes from top to bottom 'Yeah she didn't get a scratch that's good' he smirk but faded when Juvia's body became water...

'Juvia...' he thought.

** Keep reading **

Tell me if I made a mistake here just hit the review button and tell your friends to help me out too ^^


	8. Extra

Hello to all who loves to read fan ficiton I'm Uri pen name as Witch Uri, hope you help me out to be a better writer thank you to Ly-Jane who help me out about capitalizing the first letter of each character that will be said on the story. If you review to make me good please become my beta reader *sigh*

I am still new here and its obvious *point to my list of stories* eventhough other reviewers are anonymous I can't feedback...

So before I can start another story / And before I continue the story

Please help me out to be a better writer...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine : Hallow's Power

As Juvia gather all water she created and make a water lock and each of them contained by Juvia, as she ran towards to Grimmjow and hugged him.

"Juvia is so sorry that this happened to Grimm-sama"

"This is my world, Juvia"

Juvia stop crying as she look to Grimmjow's

"Are you going to leave Juvia?" she says it in a soft and slow voice

"If you had choice I am their enemy here and they thought I kidnapped you"

Juvia's face redden

"Stop thinking different Juvia"

Juvia shake her head "How do you know?"

"I smell it from ya"

She got silent as she untie the rope that make Grimmjow's wrist swollen Juvia lick it without hesitation, she even got shocked as she look to Grimmjow's face grinning at her she get up quickly and remove the water lock from Grimmjow's enemy as she sat beside Grimmjow and shook her head, were her face redden in embarassment; Grimmjow touches Juvia's hair as he plays it in a curl...

"Hey let's go"

"Juvia is not hey"

"Get up"

"Juvia is embarassed"

"To what?"

"I attacked your friends"

"They are not my friends"

"Then what are they, to you?"

"Ex-enemies I guess"

As Ichigo and his friends get up Uryou point his bow to him as Chad prepare his arms also Inoue who will protect her friends but Ichigo didn't change to be a shinigami, he just stood there and waiting for Grimmjow to move.

"Hey Grimmjow, how did you become alive again?" the orange teen haired yell.

"As if I knew Strawberry"

"Fuck you, stop calling me that name of yours, asshole!"

Grimmjow put his both hands into his pocket as he face Ichigo and the others.

"Look, I don't know why we swallow here in your fuckin' world since I am peaceful into her world" pointing at Juvia who was still on her gloomy mood.

"And who is that girl?"

"Why got jealous, Kurosaki?"

"Fuck you, I'm not gay asshole!" (ok that is ouch...since i am a fangirl)

Juvia get up as she grab Grimmjow's arm and lean her face to it as she stares to the people who his Grimm-sama is talking to.

"I wanna know if Urahara had to do something on a portal pop up on that world"

Uruhara stared to Grimmjow as he moved his hat on the left side "I'm sorry if that happens on you, yes I do something yesterday were it seems it happened now were it must be yesterday" he grab his chin and travel his eyes to Juvia from top to bottom.

"Stop staring at her like you would eat her Uruhara..."

"Hahahaha, don't worry I never had plan to take her"

"As if Juvia will let you"

Grimmjow, Urahara and Ichigo's friends look to Juvia with a shock as Inoue were the one who approach Juvia as she lean forward and smiles.

"Please we are not enemies the one you are hugging is the enemy"

"Grimm-sama didn't do anything on me"

Juvia noticed that Inoue's breast bounce as she lean more closer to Juvia her head snapped as she let go of Grimmjow's arm.

"Hey what-" Grimmjow didn't finished what he said when Juvia push Inoue's face as both girls are struggling, Rukia just shake her head left and right as Uryou stand beside Ichigo and Chad facing Grimmjow.

"So you've wanted to go back to that girl's world, am I right?"

Grimmjow nods as Uruhara grins as he hids a dagger behind his back as he throws it to Grimmjow but Juvia were the one who grab the dagger and locked it into her water magic.

"She really do loves you, that was sweet"

Juvia goes into Grimmjow's front and put her both arms in the air as she shielded Grimmjow.

"If you really want to kill him Juvia will be your opponent"

In a wave of Urahara's hand Grimmjow is the first one who disappear, in shock Juvia look back as no trace where did Grimmjow gone to she faced back but no ones there.

"What is happening? Grimm-sama?" she felt something warmth on her back but when she turn around once more the light blinden's her eyes.

"Hey wake up, you are drooling on my arms"

Juvia shocked as she look to Grimmjow laying beside her in a half naked were he was in his panjama while she wears a night dress.

"Grimm-sama? What had happened?"

"Ah! About that after we took off, I tresspass to your cabinet and search for a comfortable panjama but you don't have any so I borrow from the busty blonde"

"Lucy-chan?"

"Yeah whatever her name"

"What was that world, how come we-"

"It's from my powers so no need for me to explain, I hate explaining"

"Juvia is somewhat confused"

"If we make out I'll tell ya"

"Waaaah!" Juvia's face redden as she push Grimmjow's face but he grab it and lick it.

"Hey no need to be shy...we are in your room and no one else disturbs us"

"Juvia didn't say anything!"

"But I smell it from ya"

Juvia decided to close her eyes as she sees Mirajane smiling at her

"Waaaah~! Mira-chan! What are you doing here?" Juvia search for Grimmjow but he was already tied up and held by Erza while Levy is sitting on his lap and Lucy is sitting next to Mirajane.

"Oh we decided to pay you a visit" she smile like she used to be but Juvia knows there was something going to happen and she doesn't sure what is it, as her heart beats fast while staring at Mirajane's face.

***bows* gomen nasai minna...**

**It took me long enough to update hope I am still on the line**

**Hit the**__review **button if i need to work on the errors**

**And if you wanted me to continue it, hit it also ^^**

**Coz' school is coming and i'm going to get busy hehehe**

**But I'll try to update nee...keep reviewing coz' its my inspiration **

**To work arigatou gozaimas' *bows***


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten : Amnesia

_I'm sorry for letting you wait so long hope you can help me out for my mistake /errors but now I am now in the mood keep on reviewing my story thank you..._

Juvia look to where Grimmjow was he was been flirted by Levy-chan 'Is this their plan all along?' Juvia taught.

The smiling face from Mirajane never faded as Lucy smile also lifting an injection Grimmjow's eyes dilated as he struggle but Erza stomp his stomach while Levy put a masking tape on Grimmjow's mouth to cover it up, where Erza lean a little closer to Grimmjow's ear as she grins and whispers...

"This will be the end she will never remembers you"

It takes a while as Erza lean backward as Lucy succesfully injected their plan as Grimmjow only watched that Juvia fall down as Mirajane get up and smiles

"It was a success, we can leave them alone shall we?"

"Aw, already?" Levi pouted as she get up from Grimmjow's lap and Erza never cut the rope and leaving the room with the others.

Grimmjow crawl to were Juvia still struggling from the rope an hour pass Grimmjow can't get out from the rope, a moan from Juvia he heard as Juvia get up she shake her head as she stared to Grimmjow she was trying to know what had happened.

"Hm Juvia maybe fall asleep while Mirajane-chan is telling something a plan on Juvia last night"

"At last you woke up, what did those girls do on you?"

Juvia stared to the guy who asking her about Mirajane do about her when she look closer to Grimmjow, she crawl back as her heart beat fast.

"Who are you, why are you talking with Juvia?"

In shocked Grimmjow didn't response as he get up while his hand is still tied he shook his head as he grins.

"So you're playing along with those friends of yours...fine I'll play with ya but before that untie me up"

"Why would Juvia do that...she is promised to herself that Juvia only belongs to Gray-sama"

Juvia felt broke inside her heart as Grimmjow's grin never erased

"Yeah, yeah whatever that Gray of yours is making you cry like hell"

"Eh? Gray-sama?"

Grimmjow turn around as he going to leave the room but Juvia get up and grab his shirt.

"What is Juvia to you"

"Ah Juvia was my girl" he grins were Juvia got a blushed face and looks down but never let go of Grimmjow's shirt. She notice the rope...

"Why you are tied up in a rope with magic?"

"Ah so you also forgotten my name"

"Eh? What is it?"

"As if I tell you" he grins again as he take his leaving but Juvia won't let his shirt go.

"Please tell Juvia..."

"This will be the last day we will see each other"

Juvia let Grimmjow's shirt as she stared in shocked to what Grimmjow said

"What do you mean?

Grimmjow ignore Juvia's question as he take his leave, when he reach outside it was already morning looking around he sees no sign of some Fairy Tail girls yesterday. As he keep walking his riatsu is weakening were now he remembers that Juvia were the one who makes him still exist in the world, he shake his head as he sees on the other side of the road a scarlet hair grinning at him with long white hair girl and the blue girly who was giggling.

He felt defeat, Grimmjow lift up his face as he grins widely and speak w/o voice saying...

"You'll regret this I will win in the end"

After he says that he leave the place Erza, Mira and Levy check Juvia she was searching something...

"Hey Juvia have you forgotten?"

"Eh Juvia forgotten something?"

Mirajane lean forward and smile "You and Gray had a date remember?"

"Gray-sa-..." Juvia stopped his mouth using her hand as she doesn't feel comfortable calling Gray with sama anymore and she doesn't know why.

"Is there something wrong Juvia?" Erza asked.

"Juvia wanted to see that guy again, but she didn't know her...do you know the guy who just left at Juvia's apartment?"

All of them look at each other then face Juvia with shake head reaction. Juvia never stop looking around as she search to that guy who gives her heart an ache with knowing she knew him but can't remember...

As Grimmjow walking on a road there was a big shadow cover his view of the way were he heard a low voice of a man saying

"Do you wanna help with that magical rope?"

Without thinking Grimmjow replied as "Yeah could ya?"

_ "When I woke up she doesn't know me anymore, the only thing on my mind to get her back is to put my riatsu on her... but will it work?_

**Sorry for keeping you waiting I was so busy these past few months**

**Hope you understand anyways hope to keep you reading**

**and reviewing my story thanks for your support **

**Don't worry the next chapter is coming quicker than this one**

**Hahahaha!**

**(^_^) **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven : Something is Missing

The next morning Juvia doesn't feel excited about their Gray's date today, she tries to erase those cyan eyes from her head as she shake her head repeatedly and Cana was there to wait for her.

"Stop shaking your head, or you might got brain damage, chill no need to be nervous"

"Juvia is not nervous she...she wanted to see that cyan eyes again"

"And who might be the owner that kind of eyes?"

"Juvia doesn't know, all she knows is she wanted to see them again"

"Enough of that cyan eyes just get dressed already...*hick*"

"Cana-chan is drunk already"

"Keep into your mind I never get drunk!" Cana never stop hiccuping as theyget outside.

It was snowing already and Juvia doesn't feel good something was not right...

"Are you ok Juvia?" Cana hiccups as she drink the last from the bottle.

Juvia and Cana reach the guild as everyone was greeting them with smile and teasing but Juvia wasn't happy about it, not like she was irritated but something is missing...

When Juvia sat beside Gray, Lyon was with Sherryl as they having nice conversation to each other while Juvia doesn't know hot to tell Gray that she doesn't feel good.

"So Juvia where do you want to go?"

Juvia ignore Gray as she got stared at Lucy's doll something is triggering her heart inside...like she wanted to cry.

"Juvia?"

"Ah Gray-sama sorry Juvia doesn't feel good"

"Do you have a flu?" Gray touches Juvia's forehead.

Juvia didn't blush but speaking herself that she have to.

"Juvia is fine...Juvia wanted to see the cyan eyes"

Gray twitch as he force to kiss Juvia and all of them cheer others was teasing Juvia been dominated by Gray's tongue. When Gray separated he look to the others and grins as the others cheer louder than earlier, Juvia in shocked remember something...

"_I told you, you've liked me"_

"_Me teasing? You're the one who was confessing"_

"_Juvia is not confessing!"_

"Juvia?"

"Gray-sama sorry you gave me a shock"

"Yeah and don't do ask something like that or I'll do something fearful"

"But Gray-sama-"

"Just don't"

Juvia nods as Gray smiles when the whole pass on it was already snowing Gray was fighting with Natsu as Juvia sat near Cana as she was keep thinking about the warm cyan eyes.

"Hey you don't look good today why don't you go to rest"

Juvia shake her head "Juvia was not feeling good if I don't see those eyes"

Cana stared at Juvia she sighed then shake her head and speak to her mind "If you know he already disappear and I can't tell something...sorry Juvia" Cana continue to drink her alcohol from the barrel. While Juvia gets up and say good bye to the others where Gray ignore her and still fighting with Natsu.

Walking on the snowy road Juvia felt throb inside her heart

"Juvia is not good today and she feels sad" Juvia snap and shake her head "No Juvia should be happy because Gray-sama is loving her-" before Juvia continues the voice of the cyan eyes she never forgets appear in her memories again saying...

"_Juvia is nervous"_

"_You always are"_

"_No its not...please don't leave Juvia alone when we were inside"_

"_I'll kick their asses if they call you crazy again"_

_Juvia nodded as she stares to Grimmjow "But don't make it too hard"_

"_Yeah whatever"_

Juvia giggles but felt that her tears never stop falling

"Juvia is feeling sad...is it I miss that cyan's eyes voice now?"

The next morning when Juvia wokes up she felt her eyes is wet as she wipes it out she gets up as the sun never touches her bed, and it was still snowing outside Juvia wanted to make it rain hard and soon she realizes that she was sad.

Bisca keep on staring to Juvia as she just sat there beside Gray and keep her sadness not be noticed but Cana and Bisca were the only one noticing it, as Bisca seen the weather outside the strong snowing with wind makes her sure that Juvia is in rampage with sadness...

Juvia memories again show up and Juvia tries to know who was that guy...those eyes that keeps her own stares until she reaches his lips and felt the warmth hand touches her-she snap as she blushed.

"Oh Juvia is imagining again" Natsu noticed.

"Well at least she go back to her normal self" Erza nodded.

"And it because of my kiss" Gray boast it.

Juvia keeps remembering when that guy of her was kicking Gray and Lyon for some reason he got irritated. Where Gray, Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Mirajane goes into a conversation like they used to do.

After an hour Juvia's memories answer her questions as she remembers her favorite cyan eyes name...

"_Grimm-sama never leaves Juvia that is good"_

Juvia in shocked covers her mouth using her both hands as the team Natsu look to her crying...Mirajane stops as she knew what is happening, everybody stops when Juvia speaks...

"Juvia knows now"

"Know what?" Natsu confront.

"Juvia knows the name of that guy who had cyan eyes"

Erza and Mira twitch when Gray grab Juvia's wrist but Juvia turn into her form and step backward as her tears never stop falling.

"Where...where is Grimm-sama?"

No one answers.

"Please tell Juvia!"

Erza spoke. "We didn't know who is that guy"

"Juvia knows your lying!" Juvia never waited for her nakama's answers and ran through the door and leave the guild.

Macarov seen the whole thing shaking his head as she look to his childrens

"Erza, Mirajane why did you hurt her feelings?"

The duo didn't reply as Natsu spoke to defend the girls.

"Its to protect Juvia from that stranger!"

"Natsu...I seen his heart he was pure and Juvia is already in love with that guy"

"He is not a mage!"

Macarov shake his head in disappointment from his children.

On the dark shadows there were two guys starring on front of the guild, there was dark orange hair with beard and the other got teal hair.

Hi! hope my story was still on the line and good just tell me

If you want me to continue this hit **review**

And oh! Don't forget to tell me if I've got an errors

Don't worry I am on the mood to continue this hahaha!

~Keep reading~


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve : Juvia's Rampage

I do not own Fairy Tail & Bleach

**Ah hey before I continue the story...thank you to those who help me and keep me continue this I really appreciate what you've done. Hope I am still on the line, don't worry I make another of them hahahaha! Keep helping me up and encourage me hahaha I also need you so hope you enjoy reading my made up story XD**

The weather is getting bad as they know it will Gildarts had returned from his mission with someone that they hated of.

"I'm back master"

"Glad you came, ah whose with you?" Macarov bend his neck to see the teal haired guy who were Juvia is searching for.

"Ah you found him"

"Whose him?" Gildarts look back as Grimmjow's half of his body became transparent.

"Hey Grim what the hell is wrong with your body?"

"Riatsu...loosing them" Grimmjow is huffing as team Natsu never leave their glances to Grimmjow.

"Anyways I think we also had a problem, Gildarts"

"What is it master?"

"Juvia is on rampage because of Erza and Mirajane's plan"

"Does this Juvia knows what happened on her?"

"No, but I want to calm her first and the weather here is on nuts"

"Well this was the problem" Gildarts look to Grimmjow then to team Natsu. "Hey stop staring at him you're making him melt"

"Shuddup Gildarts" after Natsu says it he receive a punch from Gildarts.

"Go say sorry to Grimmjow, Erza"

"No"

"Stop being a child"

"No"

"Then Juvia will destroy our guild if that happens-"

"I'll strip in front of her" Gray suggested.

Lucy face palmed and shake her head and all of the members are all got sweat in their head same as Gildarts and Macarov. Erza's sword point to Grimmjow's chin as she glared

"Did you do something on Juvia?"

"Why? Did she says my name in front of ya?"

"You..."

"I put my riatsu on her...so-" Grimmjow look up and meet Erza's eyes fill with hatred on him.

"She will remember all what am I to her but the one she didn't know is what you did on her, my riatsu effects were I was and before I left I let my riatsu takes effect"

"Say what!" Natsu got shocked and ask again.

"Fuck I hate explaining first I bring her to where I was living and now saving her ass to her fuckin' friends?"

"Shut it up and don't fight" Gildarts says as he look to Grimmjow again "Can you put your riatsu thing to Juvia and make her calm?"

"I guess I couldn't since she wasn't here with me"

In disappointed Macarov sat on the top of the table as the members go back to what they were doing as Gildarts help Grimmjow to get up and sat him into the chair were Erza's sword never leave Grimmjow's chin.

"Erza keep it away, please" Gildarts never leave Earza's glare to the Grimmjow as Erza were the one who look away with the team Gildarts smile at Grimmjow.

"Those kids will do what they wanted so hope you understand them"

Grimmjow didn't reply back and keep his riatsu stay on his body before his existence disappear.

After an hour pass the snowy weather turns to rain and that was the time all members of the Fairy Tail got their doing stop and watched the rain to pour down into the ground, where Grimmjow sat with peace of mind on front of the bar Erza get up as she sees the water forming into a human.

"Juvia?" Erza asked.

Grimmjow look to his hand as it was now returning to normal but his riatsu is fading like it became his poison, he lays his head into the table as Macarov noticed it.

"I thought that you won't be ill anymore Grimmjow, is something wrong again?"

"Riatsu, fuck I hate being weak w/o her-" as Grimmjow's eyes slowly closing. Macarov immediately stand up as he calls for Wendy to check Grimmjow as Juvia covers Grimmjow with her water.

"Juvia my child I don't have anything to do bad on him"

"Don't you dare..." as Juvia glared to all of them especially to Erza and Mirajane.

Macarov sighted but Gildarts touches Grimmjow's back "Don't look at me like I am the bad here Juvia I found this guy wondering with some ropes and he told me he needed his riatsu for some reason I don't know, what it meant-"

Before Gildarts continue to explain Juvia's eyes became dilated as the water form into a huge pillar and smash the tables and chairs where the team Natsu is sitting earlier, Macarov sign them that let Juvia let out her hatred as they nod in reply as soon all others was leaving the place except to some strong mages especially macarov, Fried request that he'll do some spell on her and make her forget all but Macarov disagreed and continue to dodge somethings flying.

On their time they were busy Grimmjow's little finger move suddenly Juvia let all the water flooded all Magnolia and that time Macarov giving them order to stop Juvia at once, but no once seems to stop her action only Erza making her slow to do the flooding thing.

Grimmjow groan as he open his eyes slowly "What the..." as he looks around all of the place are shattred into pieces and the table he was laying at is still good as new, were he was inside of a water dome were he knew it was from Juvia...

As Grimmjow look at his back he sees Erza stopping Juvia from leveling the water to reach the tip top of their guild, as he get up the whole members stared to Grimmjow as he seen the black aura coming from him.

"Is that the riatsu of his?"

"So it came back after all"

"And without Juvia he's weak huh?" as Natsu nods in agreement to what he says and some others got their sweat in their heads.

Grimmjow's water doom pop up as he jumps high and stay still in the mid-air talking to his mind "The only thing I knew to stop her is to do it again"

** Ah please continue to keep on reviewing am I getting some errors or am I not on the line of the story? If you want to continue this story then hit the **_review_** button thanks for your reviews it makes me feel better to do more fictions ^,^**


End file.
